dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Soulstorm/Ecclesiarchal Servitor
} | page = Soulstorm/Ecclesiarchal Servitor | name = Ecclesiarchal Servitor | type = Infantry | icon = Dow sm ecclesiarchal_servitor icon.png | decorator = | race = Sisters of Battle | tier = 1 | built = Ecclesiarchal Chapel | armor = Infantry Low | squad_def = 1 | squad_max = 1 | health = 375 | health_regen = 1 | morale = 150 | morale_regen = 8 | mass = 12 | speed = 20 | sight = 20 | keen = 0 | requisition = 75 | time = 10 | description = Builder unit that constructs the buildings of the Sisters of Battle. Can use Dismantle to deal massive damage to a building after 10 seconds. | game = Soulstorm | version = 1.2.0 }} The Ecclesiarchal Servitor is the builder unit for the Sisters of Battle in Dawn of War: Soulstorm. Description "The Machine Spirit sings in me." Ecclesiarchal Servitors act as builders for the Sisters of Battle. Somewhat similar to the Imperial Guard's Techpriest Enginseer, they are dispatched first into combat zones to provide essential infrastructure for the Sister's campaigns as well as providing maintenance for damaged vehicles and buildings. They are also commonly deployed following the successful capture of enemy fortifications to dismantle buildings. They are assisted in performing their duties by the cybernetic upgrades their masters provide. With metal servo-arms, they work much faster and more efficiently than any normal human. Ecclesiarchal Servitors take twice as much morale damage than other units due to their morale armor value. Strategy Functionally identical to the Servitor of the Space Marines, Ecclesiarchal Servitors thus possess no weaponry and are completely vulnerable to attack. They possess the same build rate as the Space Marines, but given that many Sisters of Battle buildings are slightly less durable, this usually means an Ecclesiarchal Servitor will complete their task slightly quicker than the standard Servitor. Also similar to the Space Marine Servitor is health, speed and max cap, all being the same between the two. In fact, apart from dialogue differences, appearance and names, the two units are almost identical. However, there is one kick. The Ecclesiarchal Servitor can use a very powerful ability known only as Dismantle. It will deal up to 800 damage to the selected enemy structure, which can one-shot a Support Platform. The ability does have a long delay of 10 seconds, however. If you try to use it in the early game by running your servitor to the enemy base as soon as the game starts, the enemy may not have enough military to kill the servitor before Dismantle takes effect. Follow this up by a small strike force (once the Adepta Sororitas Convent is up) and you'll be able to take down the enemy's base quite quickly. Even if the enemy repaired the structure you dismantled, that's time and resources wasted, which is more than worth your starting servitor (which didn't even cost money). If one of your Ecclesiarchal Servitors comes under fire and breaks, let him stay demoralized as long as possible. When demoralized the Servitor will move 20% faster (like all demoralized units), enough to help him get away from the fight and with his low morale armor getting demoralized instantly is no problem at all. Beware however that the Servitor doesn't perish before he can get away. In the late game, you can also try to sneak in a couple Dismantles while your army is distracting the enemy army. You'll need to watch out for turrets first, however. If you can, try to destroy as many turrets as possible before bringing in the Ecclesiarchal Servitors. Abilities Ecclesiarchal Servitor